This invention relates to toilet deodorant dispensing systems for use in waste disposal, and more particularly, to marine toilet deodorant dispensing systems which dispense a combination cleaner, deodorizer, and holding tank additive via a solid capsule contained in a flow-through dispenser.
In the field of waste disposal systems, the use of chemicals, detergents, disinfectants, soaps, deodorizers, and coloring in the flushing mechanisms of such systems are known. Obviously, the purpose of such additives to the flushing fluid is to maintain a sanitary condition for the preservation of human health. The problem becomes more intensified when dealing with waste disposal systems on marine vessels.
As is well known, the fluid used aboard vessels for flushing the waste disposal apparatus is salt water which tends to build up and corrode the piping and plumbing fixtures of the waste disposal apparatus. In most marine waste disposal systems, the waste that is flushed from the disposal apparatus while in port is transferred via the sea water to a holding tank. The natural decay of the waste in the holding tank tends to create an odor offensive to humans, resulting in an unsanitary condition. Therefore, another problem which continues to exist is that of deodorizing the bowl of the waste disposal apparatus and the holding tank. In addition to deodorizing the contents of the holding tank, an accelerated chemical break down of tissue paper and waste would greatly alleviate the problem.
The inlet piping which admits the salt water for flushing the waste disposal system aboard marine vessels also admits a plurality of debris which tends to clog the intake piping and the associated mechanics. Elements which are normally found caught in the intake piping include seaweed, barnacles, and the like. In particular, the seaweed tends to get caught in the pumping mechanism for flushing the waste disposal apparatus.
In the past, solutions to this problem included inserting a strainer or filter in the intake line or disassembling and cleaning the clogged pump. If a strainer or filter is inserted in the intake line, periodic preventive maintenance requires removal and cleaning of the filter which is inconvenient and time consuming. If the debris advances sufficiently far to clog the pumping mechanism, several hours and much labor must be expended to disassemble, clean and reassemble the pumping mechanism.
Various filter, deodorizing, disinfecting, and soap dispensing devices for use in various locations of typical waste disposal systems have been known for a number of years.
Various deodorizers, disinfectants, cleaning solutions, soaps, and the like, occurring in pellet, liquid, or solid form have been used in such systems with varying degrees of success. In most of the systems, the disinfectant or deodorant is commingled with the flushing fluid and deposited within the bowl of the waste disposal apparatus either during or after the completion of the flushing cycle. Many of the disinfectants, deodorants, cleaning soaps, and the like are housed within a container which may be threadedly removable from the housing attached to the plumbing system. In some cases, the replacement of the disinfectant or deodorizer is by insertion of additional liquid or pellet form cleaner into the container or by the replacement of a solid cake of the deodorizer or cleaner.
During the flushing cycle, the flushing water is permitted to pass through the container housing the deodorizer, disinfectant, cleaning soap, or the like with the expelled fluid containing a high concentration of the chemical cleaner.
Other devices of the past are employed by inserting the device containing the chemical agent into any of a plurality of the available toilet tanks permitting a small percentage of the chemical to be dispensed with each flushing operation. Yet another device is employed in the drain located in the plumbing below the floor level of a fluid disposal apparatus.
In considering each of the previously recited references, marine waste disposal systems were not addressed. Hence, those concerned with the development and use of marine waste disposal systems have long recognized the need for improved marine toilet deodorant dispensing systems which deodorize the bowl of the waste disposal apparatus, eliminate the salt build up and attendant corrosion of piping and plumbing fixtures, accelerates the chemical decay of the contained waste, and strains and filters a plurality of debris located in the flushing inlet lines. The present invention fulfills all of these needs.